


I See a Thousand Stars in the Sky (ADOPTED VERSION)

by ATiredWeeb3305, Burning_Nebula12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredWeeb3305/pseuds/ATiredWeeb3305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12
Summary: An adopted and re-written version of ATiredWeeb3305's "I See a Thousand Stars in the Sky"COMING SOON
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	I See a Thousand Stars in the Sky (ADOPTED VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See a Thousand Stars in the sky (CURRENTLY ON HAITUS! READ LAST CHAPTER!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754021) by [ATiredWeeb3305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredWeeb3305/pseuds/ATiredWeeb3305). 



> Original by: ATiredWeeb3305
> 
> I am picking up the storyline until  
> 1\. I end it  
> or  
> 2\. The og author decides to take it back
> 
> Either way, the og author will be helping with the plot and stuffs, so don't worry; I am just delivering their awesome work :>

Hello! It's Burning_Nebula12 here!

Readers of the og probably seen the last chapter already... And as one of the fans of the fic, I was really sad to see it go...

SO while it is on hiatus, I will pick up the story for ATiredWeeb3305!

It will still be their story line, just I will be writing it for now. I apologize if my writing style is weird; please bear with me. The og author is trying their best, so let's support them, kay?

I also have deep apologies for not having a regular updating schedule like the og author; I'm doing what I can.

Anyways, it may take a while for the actual chapters to come out (and for me to properly do the tags -^-), so be patient for us~

THANK YOU :>

-BN


End file.
